Compatible?
by KyuubinKitsune
Summary: Naruto, learns what the right choices create.


Grabbing another cardboard box, I started packing random items in my room. Not even seconds after grabbing the box, a loud grumbling was heard throughout the room, I looked down at my stomach and sighed. _I have been at this for a while now _I thought, tiredly. I stood up and looked around at the mess I made in an attempt to pack all my belongings. There were cardboard boxes folded flat against the wall, blankets, underwear, shoes, pants, and shirts all sprawled around the floor. I lifted my eyes straight ahead of me towards my dresser. It had a few random drawers pulled out half way and left unfinished. Lying above that, against the wall was a huge perfectly clean mirror, surrounded with the most beautiful artistic wood working I have ever seen.

There was a big fox at the top right, looking to the left, towards three little cubs that were sleeping peacefully. Though on the bottom it was the complete opposite, there wasn't anything peaceful about it. The mother fox was growling looking up towards the middle of the mirror, and the cubs that were on the left were awake, with a look of fear on their face as they too looked towards the middle also... directly where my reflection lay.

My blond hair in its short boyish cut, my big azure eyes covered by long thick lashes staring right back. Some would say I had an "hour glass figure" with my perky breasts, slim waist, defined hips, and long legs. I took my eyes off the mirror and walked to the right of the dresser where two sliding doors were standing I slid them open and walked onto a balcony. I sighed, breathing in the clean air of a place I remembered so well.

I looked out to see two big oak trees framing the street and side walk. Our lawn covered with lively green grass. The birds, chirping, the leaves in the trees blowing softly as the wind blew against your face. Everything over all seemed peaceful, a perfect place to be. _I'm going to miss it here. _I thought as a knock was heard at my door, I turned and yelled "Come in!"

The door opened and my grandma walked in holding a big tin plate piled on top was about four ham sandwiches. You know for an old woman, she didn't look anything like it. She looked like a twenty year old at the max. Her long blond hair split into two ponytails, tied towards the bottom. Her sharp eyes, that seemed to catch everything I ever did, and her humongous breasts! You wouldn't see those on any fifty year old woman now would you? I shook that thought from my head as she smiled and walked towards the bed in front of me, motioning for me to follow. We both sat down and she handed me a sandwich, which I took gratefully, I totally forgot about my hungry stomach!

"I just thought you might be hungry." She said smiling, with up turned eyes.

"Thank you Grandma Tsunade! I was just about to go down and get something to eat!" I replied between bites.

Her gazed traveled around my room, taking in each and every detail of it, turning back to me she spoke while eying how I was practically trying to inhaling the food.

"What happened in here? It looks like a bomb blew up." I choked on a piece of ham, at what she said, and sheepishly laughed it off.

"Heh, yeah, about that… I'm not very good at this sort of thing." I stated the obvious.

She laughed lightly, replying with something along the lines of "I guess I'm going to have to teach you huh?" I nodded enthusiastically, and we both ate, ready to get this task over with.

"I'll get it Grandma!" I yelled, as I rushed down stairs to open the door for the person who just rang the door bell. There in my doorway stood a young male not much older than I. He stood about three inches taller than me, grinning like a moron, with his apple colored hair spiked in every direction. His emerald green eyes shining with mischief, contrasting the color of the Japanese symbol for love tattoo on his forehead. He held out a small box wrapped in glittering orange paper. I looked up at him "What would this be good fellow?" I asked trying my hardest not to laugh at my best friend.

"Oh well if my lady would, oh so nicely take my parting gift, I would be delighted" He joked back; I grabbed the gift and told him to get his butt inside.

"So Garra my friend, who told you I was leaving?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"Oh, just an old little birdie!" He chirped, I stared at him and mumble Grandma. Completely ignoring my comment, he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"So may I ask what's inside?" I asked, as I took a seat next to him. He grinned and shook his head no, all the while telling me to just open it already, and stop asking questions. I laughed heartily, and did just that.

I held in my hand a small red box, with my name written at the top, in a beautiful cursive font. I stared at it in awe, not daring to touch it just yet. Looking up I met his gaze, his confidence seeming to grow with every passing second. So I looked back down at the box, and opened it. Lying on a white cloth was a silver linked necklace, with half a strawberry and half an orange. I giggle softly, looking back up at him; I asked him where the other half was.

He put the biggest grin on his face, placed his hand under the collar of his shirt, and pulled out the other half of the necklace. A big grin broke out on my face, and I couldn't help but ask "So you? Garra, went into a girly store, just to buy me this? And nobody died? I'm shocked!" He just grinned at my stupid comeback, and replied

"Yes, Yes I believe I did." I looked at him for awhile, and asked him what the hell he was thinking! "Well I was thinking you should let me put this on you now." he stated politely, as he reached for the necklace, successfully taking it out of its box. My eyes watched his every move. As he unclipped the necklace, and placed it around my neck, I let my eyes travel from his forearms, all the way back to his intent staring eyes. I froze. There was something different about the look his eyes held. I couldn't look away, his gaze locked mine. He stared so intently, I couldn't even think, I was so confused on what was happening. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as I saw his face inching closer…

"Ah! Garra, it's you!" Reality hit, and I both jumped back, I look towards the entry way where the voice came from, and found my grandma. I looked back at Garra to see a faint crimson color adoring his cheeks as well. "Ah, yeah, Tsunade, it's me." He mumbled in a low voice. "Well why don't we all have some snacks together?" she asked, walking away to the kitchen. I looked towards Garra, but he was looking at the cushion, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, as he lifted his head to look at me. No biggie I said as I smiled. He returned it, and we both got up to go help my grandma with snacks.

I was completely and utterly anxious. The closer time got for me to leave, the more reluctant I was to do so. I was currently pacing back and forth in the living room. Thoughts running through my head the whole time, _What if this was really a bad move that I did? What if it's nothing like how I think it is over there? _They continued like that until my grandma finally spoke breaking my train of thought.

"Stop worrying, everything is going to be ok. You'll get used to living with your mother, just like you did here, ten years ago. Now stop pacing and sit your butt down!" she demanded. I quickly sat down in between her and Garra on the couch. Grandma turned on the television to some random channel, I wasn't really paying attention. My attention was focused on the noises outside, just waiting for the distinct sound of tires coming to a stop.

I heard them. The car was here. Suddenly I was glued to my seat, my palms sweaty. Grandma got up to get the door, as I remained seated. Garra looked at me, worried. "Are you ok?" he asked. I meekly nodded not trusting my voice, I was really scared. I haven't seen my mother for over ten years when she dropped me off here, and never returned. I don't even remember her face, or her personality. I mean she has to have a nice one at least; otherwise grandma wouldn't let me go, wouldn't she? I asked myself all this as the front door creaked opens, and two pairs of footsteps were heard walking our way, stopping at the entry.

I slowly looked up to see a woman probably in her twenties, with long wavy brown hair. He eyes were the deepest chocolate color I've ever seen. She was small and petite, the complete opposite of my body. She smiled at me, and said hello. Her cheeks rising as her smile appeared, making the scar she had across the bridge of her nose more prominent. I was confused. I didn't see any resemblance? Why did she look so different? I turned my head towards Tsunade, and the look she held, showed it all…

_This wasn't my mother… she didn't come herself, and sent someone else…_

I lowered my head, and stared at my hands, completely lost in thought, as the woman began to speak.

"-And so that is why, she couldn't come." I looked up startled, I didn't hear her speak! I nodded my head agreeing to the lady, not wanting to be rude. Tsunade made her way over to me and smacked me across the head.  
"You weren't even listening were you?" I looked innocently at her, and she smacked me again. I mumbled something about how her, and her eyes could always see right through me. "Sorry Iruka, please continue what you were saying." Tsunade told the lady, apparently known as Iruka. She smiled again, and repeated herself. _She likes to smile a lot doesn't she?_ I thought.

"You mother, told me to come pick you up. She said she had to go to a meeting that just came up in short notice, and she told me to give you a message that she was very sorry she couldn't come. That is why I am here now, in her place. I am very sorry Naruto." I nodded my head, not really letting anything sink in. I stood and stretched, Garra following suite.

"Do you need help with anything? I could carry some bags if needed."

I nodded and told him I had a few bags in my room that I needed to bring down. As I was about to reach the stairs, I turned to my grandma, and asked her

"What about the things we didn't get packed?"

"I'll call Garra back over tomorrow to finish up, and I'll bring it down as soon as I can, he can even come if he would like." She said that last part more as a question towards Garra than anyone. "Just go get the bags you need, and we'll all head out to the car." I didn't even reply, I walked up the stairs and into my room. Garra entered soon after, and I started pointing at bags that I needed help carrying.

We got back down stairs, we walked outside to see my Tsunade, and Iruka, standing, and chatting next to a deep blue hard top Volts Wagon Thing. We put my belongings into the back of the vehicle, and walked back to the duo. "Get your behind over here and give me a hug, you guys need to get going before it gets too late." Tsunade said with a smile, and big open arms. I could feel the tears already wanting to fall. I ran to her and gave her the biggest hug I could, I was almost afraid her boobs were going to pop. After her I turned to Garra, and before I knew it, he pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged back just as tight.

I knew how hard this was for him, saying goodbye. I was the only one he opened up to here, and I'm leaving now… "Don't you ever forget me, remember me through that necklace, I'm always going to remember you." Garra spoke into my ear. His tone was a dull mono tone. It scared me to know how much this was hurting him. _I'm not going away forever_ I thought. And I told him exactly that. I told him I was never going to take mine off, and he better not either.

Everything seemed perfect there though, it was everything I remembered, and knew. I truly felt like everything was going to be ok… but then he let go. He backed away and gave me an attempt at a smile. I tried putting one on my face also, while I held back the tears. I turned and walked to the passengers' door and got in. Iruka already had the car idling, and when I got in, she put it in drive, and pulled away. I turned one last time to see the only thing I loved, growing smaller and smaller. I saw Garra and Tsunade start to become the sizes of dolls, as we neared the end of the street. Iruka made a left, and it was all gone… I let the tears fall freely then. Leaning my head against the cold frosty window and cried, letting all my fears, pain, and sadness wash away with the water drops that dripped down the outside of the window… great, now it was raining…


End file.
